


Lucky in Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After a passionate night together, the reader decides to take in everything she loves about the man that stole her heart, while he thinks she's still asleep.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

When Derek had come home last night, the passion and tension couldn’t be contained. Unable to hold back, you jumped into his muscled arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as he peeled the clothes from your body. You arched your back, pushing yourself closer to him as you reached between your bodies to undo his belt buckle. With the gentle touch of your fingernails at his midsection, he nearly lost his footing, and you both fell into the wall, smiling at the hurriedness of it all.

“I’ve missed you,” you said, raking your nails down his back and biting gently at his earlobe. With you pinned to wall, he reached back to pull off his t-shirt, exposing his chiseled body to your waiting, wanting eyes.

“I’ve missed you, too, Y/N,” he said, grasping your hands and pinning them together against the wall with his right hand, “so much.” He’d been away on a case for the past week and after living together for nearly a year, it was weird and uncomfortable for him to not be around. With his free hand, he palmed at the crux of your jeans, picking up pace as you thrusted into his hand. “Bedroom, baby,” you breathed, “Please.”

You whimpered as he removed his hand from your core, using it to open the bedroom door. But as soon as you had gone inside, he placed you down on the bed, removing your jeans and the rest of your clothing, which allowed him to gaze at all of you. “I’ve missed this...” he said, kissing from the top to the bottom of your body.

Before you knew it, you’d both gotten reacquainted with each other’s movements, falling into a rhythm that quickly brought you the release you both craved.

You had off the next day, but Derek had to be back at work at 9AM. After such a long and trying case, Hotch had told everybody to come in a little later. With the promise of extra sleep and the heaviness of a night well spent, Derek gathered you in his arms and slept more soundly than he had in a week.

\----------------------

As the light scattered across your face, you groaned, wishing you both could just spend the day in bed - but unfortunately, Derek had to be back to work this morning. The coolness of the sheets at your back indicated that he was already up and getting ready for work, which was confirmed when you woke up enough to hear the water running in the shower. You decided to lay out in bed while he got ready, Even before he left on the case, it had been so long since you’d just taken in everything you loved about the man who’d easily stolen your heart two years prior.

The light from the window heated up your back, which had been left cool from Derek’s absence. He must’ve hit the blind on accident when he got up to get ready. He’d never open them while you were still asleep; he knew you hated being woken up by the sun in your eyes.

After the water had been turned off, Derek carefully opened the door from the bathroom, trying as best he could to keep it from creaking and waking you up. If he had known you were awake, he would’ve been much more cheeky about the fact that he was still semi-wet, naked and wrapped in nothing but a towel. His arms and chest glistened with the residual water from the shower, which only highlighted his already perfect physique.

When he turned his back to grab his customary jeans and t-shirt from the closet, he dropped his towel, exposing his amazing ass to your gaze. You were a lucky, lucky lady - and while he thought you were sleeping, you had an unobstructed view of just how lucky you were. Your body tingled at the thought of last night, past nights and all the nights to come.

He pulled up his jeans and pulled on his shirt - a muted red, cotton t-shirt that you loved. You’d pointed out on more than one occasion that it brought out the brown of his eyes. When he walked over to his dresser, you couldn’t see him as well as before, but you could hear the fact that he was rummaging through the little bit of jewelry he had. When he returned to your line of sight, you recognized the platinum ring you’d bought him for Christmas adorning his left hand. As he passed behind you, presumably to grab his wallet which he’d left there the night before, you picked up a hint of his cologne - Calvin Klein One. It was so simple, clean and pure and didn’t come on too strong. It was one of the first things you noticed about the sexy and confident FBI agent you’d met just over two years ago. You hoped he’d wear that scent forever; it brought back so many good memories.

You wanted desperately to turn over and tell Derek to call in sick, but he had no more time off for the time being and you didn’t want to make him feel guilty for doing his job; he was much too kind for that. Just as you decided to turn over and attempt to go back to sleep, you felt Derek’s hand at your hip and his mouth at your head, placing a small kiss on your seemingly sleeping forehead. Lazily, you lifted your hand up and turned your head into his, barely opening your eyes.

“Last night was amazing, babe,” you said, kissing him softly. “Maybe when you get home tonight we can have a repeat performance?”

With his other hand, he played with your hair and kissed you still. You could feel how much he didn’t want to be going to work. “I’d love that,” he whispered. “Now go back to sleep and I’ll see you later. Dinner at Amici’s maybe?”

Ooh, Italian. “That sounds amazing.” You turned over, curling up into the blanket. “Then how about dessert on me?” You closed your eyes and smiled, hearing Derek’s frustrated huff and knowing that he knew exactly what you meant.


End file.
